


hey girl,

by zenlove11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crackfick, F/M, boob crack showage, heyyy, idk - Freeform, jk heavy flirting, marysue(kinda?), mild flirting, sooo yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlove11/pseuds/zenlove11
Summary: Ok,so I need to calm down soooooo... Here you go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have some things I need to work out.

On a cold winter morning, Britnay was strolling the streets of New York when she saw something that caught her eye. Why, it was a bar of course. Britnay was only 15 but YOLO right!?

So, she walked in in her skimpy crop-top and short-shorts with her 5 inch heels. She frequents this place so people know who she is. As she walked up to the bar tender she was about to say"the usual,please" but then realized that they had a newbie!

"Well hello there.~" She purred trying to get a free drinks while also putting him under her lustful spell. Then, she flashed her boobs.

Nothing, his face was blank.

'What!?' Britnay thought, 'no man has ever resisted my charm!'

Then,he responded "Hey~ how are you doing little lady?"

Britnay blushed, she hadn't expected that response. "H-ha! I'm doing great!" Ugh, she sounded flustered. But whatever, Britnay couldn't do anything about it.

"One shot of wine please~"Britnay said,trying once again to get a free drink. Then flashing her boobs once again for good measure. But yet again, he was unfazed."Are you sure about that? You look underage"

"What!" Britnay replied,"you look about 16 yourself."

"Pft"He laughed at her... HE LAUGHED AT her!!!

(A.N. Lol, my characters are so unlovable.)

"W-Why are you laughing at me??!!"

"B-because your so cute!!" He said, barely getting the words out while clutching his chest.

"Ugh n-no I'm not!" How did this conversation turn into this? Oh well, she was sure that it'll turn around when I have a few drinks in her system.

"Soooooo anyway, about thaaaaat vodka?" Britnay said, making sure to get my intentions shown.

He just looked at me before bursting out in laughter yet again. What's so funny???!!!

"O-okay that will be twenty dollars." He held out a hand unexpectedly while still letting out a couple chuckles.

Huh. Britnay thought she was going to get some free drinks tonight so she only brought forty dollars with me and half of that is for the taxi...

 

Oh well.

 

"Sure." She purred in the end.

He took out a shot glass before pouring it out expertly and sliding it over. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Britnay downed the shot, wincing at the taste. Eh,better just get drunk already.

He looked surprised at how fast she downed my drink but hey, this wasn't her first rodeo.

"Haha wooooo!!!!!!" I managed to giggle out after getting rid of the taste in my mouth. Ugh the alcohol is getting in my system that fast?  
Oh. It must be because I haven't eaten in a while... 

 

Oh well.

 

"Sooooo how's your day been goin'?" She slurred out.

"Well little lady, it was pretty boring intill you showed up."

"Haha awwww thanks!" Britnay said, flattered with a light blush dusted across her cheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of light flirting with each other, Britnay's phone rang. Ugh guess it's time to go home.

So she informed my newfound friend,(who I found out while talking that his name was Kyle) that it was time she should my leaving to go home.

He then handed me a neatly folded slip of paper with numbers written on it. "Text me?"

"Of course!" Britnay smiled.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Britnay was being driven home, she wondered if her's and Kyle's relationship would turn into something more. 

 

She sure hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in like an hour. Btw I spelled the names wrong on purpose because well, this fic was not meant to be take seriously.


End file.
